1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electric brake system, and more particularly, to an electric brake system generating a braking force using an electrical signal corresponding to a displacement of a brake pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brake system for braking is necessarily mounted on a vehicle, and a variety of systems for providing stronger and more stable braking force have been proposed recently.
For example, there are brake systems including an anti-lock brake system (ABS) for preventing a wheel from sliding while braking, a brake traction control system (BTCS) for preventing a driving wheel from slipping when a vehicle is unintentionally or intentionally accelerated, an electronic stability control system (ESC) for stably maintaining a driving state of a vehicle by combining an ABS with a traction control to control hydraulic pressure of a brake, and the like.
Generally, an electric brake system includes a hydraulic pressure supply device which receives a braking intent of a driver in the form of an electrical signal from a pedal displacement sensor which senses a displacement of a brake pedal when the driver steps on the brake pedal and then supplies hydraulic pressure to a wheel cylinder.
An electric brake system provided with such a hydraulic pressure supply device is disclosed in European Registered Patent No. EP 2 520 473. According to the disclosure in that document, the hydraulic pressure supply device is configured such that a motor is activated according to a pedal effort of a brake pedal to generate braking pressure. At this point, the braking pressure is generated by converting a rotational force of the motor into a rectilinear movement to pressurize a piston.
An electric brake system includes an electronic control unit (ECU), and this ECU serves to electronically control a driving of each of components of a vehicle by receiving signals from various sensors, for example, an oxygen sensor, an air flow sensor, a water temperature sensor, a crank angle sensor, a motor position sensor, a barometric pressure sensor, and the like.
Such an ECU is required to satisfy durability against ambient heat according to a mounting position in a vehicle and also process an amount of data being gradually increased so that heating in the ECU may be considered as a problem, and to address heating in an electronic element should take precedence in order to realize miniaturization and high performance of the ECU.
In a conventional ECU, a heating problem is addressed such that a separate heat sink is attached to a rear surface of a circuit board to increase a heat transfer area when an element generating a large amount of heat is mounted on the circuit board.
However, a cooling of an electronic element, which relies on such a heat sink, is necessary not only to significantly increase a heat transfer area of the heat sink so as to have a large heat transfer amount but also to install a plurality of heat sinks at electronic elements, each of which generates a large amount of heat, so that there are problems in that a weight, a size, and a manufacturing cost of an ECU are increased.
[Prior Art Document]
(Patent Document) EP 2 520 473 A1 (Honda Motor Co., Ltd.), Nov. 7, 2012.